kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedede
"Yo, what the hell?"- Dedede's catchphrase throughout the series. "Don't call me fatass!"- Dedede, upon being called fatass by someone. Dedede, called King Dedede by his subjects, is one of the seven main characters of the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He is the reluctant leader of Dream Warriors by default as he is the King of Dream Land. He and Waddle Dee are the first characters introduced in the series, appearing the the very first scene of the first installment. He is also one of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Waddle Dee, Cloud, Raven, Waddle Doo and and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). He is the son of Derin and Diantia, the previous King and Queen of Dream Land. His grandfather, Derek, was once King of Dream Land before passing the title down to Derin. Dedede is the 4th King of Dream Land. Eventually in a future point in the series, Dedede will be the love interest of Rippla. He is the K: BTS series' incarnation of King Dedede from the games. Appearance Main Article: Dedede/Gallery Dedede is a Billow Bird that is blue in color with a yellow beak on his face, two large yellow feet on the bottom of his body, pale blue eyes a red royal robe with his symbol, a pale blue peace sign, with white rims on it. He wears a hat-like crown with a yellow rim with a oval-shaped area on his forehead and it has a white fluff ball on the top. On his stomach, Dedede wears a sash with white rims and a yellow and red zigzag pattern. This stomach sash is made with both elastic and rubber. He also has 2 battle outfits: the first one is his stomach sash and a headband and the second is something similar to a judo outfit with a headband with his stomach sash under it but this one only appears in the traditional version of the comic. Dedede will eventually get a new headband that is red in color with his symbol on it. For bed, Dedede usually wears a nightshirt that covers his body completely except for his hands and he doesn't wear his gloves. He also wears a nightcap. His nightwear is sky blue in color with white rims around his wrists and his hat and the hat has a white fluff ball on the tip. Recently, his nightwear has been changed that he wears a shirt with his royal emblem, a nightcap and a pair of pants. Recently, Dedede received a minor redesign for his eyes and they are now drawn much larger than originally to make his expressions more noticeable along with cartoony, floating eyebrows. His eyes are also now drawn more open to make him look more friendly and the sleeves of his robe are now drawn more simplistically than before. As a kid, Dedede looks much like he does now except shorter and he has three ruffs of feathers on his head. He also wore a red shirt with his family's emblem on it and orange shorts. He also didn't wear gloves yet either. Personality Classic K: BTS In the classic days of the series, Dedede was a kind person but he did have a bit of a abusive streak similar to his anime series counterpart though this was played more for comedy than cruelty. He was also a bit short-tempered as he often lost his temper, especially when another character called him fatass or some other remark about his weight. He also had a sense of justice as he always was ready to fight back against anyone who threatened his friends or his kingdom. Remastered Classic K: BTS In the remastered version of the series, Dedede's personality in the classic Chapters is identical to how he was originally in the first digital version but his violent temper has been toned down and he now sometimes makes sarcastic remarks though he did slightly retain his abusive tendencies in the first comic but this is absent in the remastered version of the series' 2nd comic. He shows more signs of intelligence as he wonders why Drawcia is antagonizing him and the other Dream Warriors during the first comic of the series. He also shows signs of empathy as he will notice Drawcia's strained relationship with Kyle and he starts showing signs of sympathy to the witch. Modern K: BTS In the modern Chapters, Dedede has a much more nicer personality than what he did in the Classic Chapters of the series. He is a kind and friendly person, extremely unselfish and he is very polite and well-mannered. While he doesn't try to force people to get along, he at least asks them to be civil with each other and their constant bickering will eventually start to annoy him. While he is a nice person, he is far from being a pushover as he can be strict or blunt when necessary. Dedede also has a shy side around girls that he doesn't know too well but he is very polite to them regardless. However, Dedede doesn't show this shy side around girls that he knows well but he sometimes does get bashful when a girl he is close to gives him affection but this isn't always the case. Dedede also can be perceptive of other people's feelings as well as Dedede catches on if a girl likes him. Though he never asks about personal events that have happened between people, Dedede will catch on that something may happened between people who are a family, biologically or adopted. Despite being young, Dedede is intelligent for his age as he usually comes up with ways out of the situations that he and the other Dream Warriors often get into and that Dedede is a bit of a nerd as he is shown to like Fossil Park, Galactic Quest and Star Blasters for example. Abilities force field with physical strength alone.]] Being a Billow Bird, Dedede has a high level of physical strength as shown many times in the series and due to his Billow Bird fat, Dedede has immunity to ice attacks that are wind based but he will still feel pain from ice attacks with sharp blades but Dedede would be immune to the cold coming from theses attacks. His fat also gives him some defense again sharp objects and blunt blows, suggesting that Billow Bird fat is quite thick. Dedede is also a skilled swordsman as he is seen able to launch Sword Beams at enemies and that he is very skilled in swordplay. According to Rick, Dedede has great skill with Brawler Aura especially for a non-Knucklexian. Despite his immense strength, Dedede doesn't purely rely on his strength in battle as he is shown that he is quite strategic as he usually comes up with strategies of how to fight his opponent. He is also opportunistic and will attack if his enemy isn't paying attention. Weapons *Sword Debut: Chapter 1 This sword was the one Dedede was seen using from Chapter 1 and it was his main weapon until Chapter 4. It resembled a katana with brown handle with clothe for gripping. *Crisis Sword Debut: Chapter 4 Main Article: Crisis Sword This sword became Dedede's main weapon during Chapter 4 and remained his main weapon until Chapter 10. It's design was similar to the Master Sword expect with a green hilt, a silver center and a dark grey outline for the sharp edge of the blade. It also had Dedede's emblem on it near the hilt. In the traditional version of Kirby: Behind the Scenes, it was actually a Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series but it was changed into it's own weapon in the digital version of the series. *Twin Saw Blades Debut: Chapter 10 These twin blades are currently Dedede's main weapons. They highly resemble the Kiribachi. Besides for cutting enemies, he can also use the areas where there are no blades to trap enemies, as he did so with Kyle. They got destroyed during Dedede's battle with Gobi. They only appear in the tradition and first digital versions of the series. **Great Nailblade Chapter 10 A somewhat large Nailblade from Dedede's sword collection, it is the replacement of the Twin Saw Blades from the tradition and first digital versions of the series. *Dream King Sword Main Article: Dream King Sword Debut: Chapter Attacks Main Article: Brawler Aura Sword Attacks *Sword Beam Debut: Chapter 4 A technique from the games. Dedede simply swings his sword, creating a blue crescent shaped blade of Brawler Aura at his enemy. It is powerful but disappears after it has hit something, as shown in Chapter 4 after it hit Drawcia's vacuum cleaner that she was using in place of her broom at the time. However, if it hits an enemy, the Sword Beam disappears on contact and the opponent is sent flying depending on how much force was put into the swing. Mallet Attacks None yet. Close-range combat and other techniques *Smash Punch Debut: Chapter 10 A technique from the game series and there are two variations of how Dedede uses this technique. One way is shooting a ball of concentrated Brawler Aura from the fist at a enemy that explodes on contact with either the enemy or anything else it hits. The other version is a close-range power packed punch delivered to the enemy that usually sends the enemy flying back quite a bit. The first method was seen during Drawcia and Dedede's battle against Kyle in Chapter 10. History Past Dedede was born the prince of Dream Land. He met Waddle Dee Jr., Cloud, Raven and Rachel when they were each babies and they often played together as kids. One day when he was 5 years old, Raymond and Layla, the King and Queen of Planet Ripple Star came to Dream Land to visit as well as to have Rippla try to make a friend as she had a difficult time making friends due to her shyness. Dedede and Rippla introduced themselves to each other and Raymond reminded Rippla that she needed to study for a test about Planet Rippla Star's history. When he was 11 years old, a gang of thieves raided the castle and killed his mom and dad to get his family's fortune. Waddle Dee Sr., who was the Derin's henchman at the time, was told by Queen Diantia to take him away from the castle for his safety. After Waddle Dee Sr. told him want happened to his parents and that he was now the King, Dedede was a little hesitant about his new responsibilities but he knew that he was next in line for the throne. As his first order as King, Dedede ordered his Waddle Dee army to attack the bandits that night and after they were dealt with, Dedede was in a traumatized state from the death of his parents that he was crying non-stop until Rippla hugged him, effectively calming him down. About 2 years prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Dedede and Waddle Dee met Waddle Doo, who came from the Salt Desert from the north. The 3 became good friends and Dedede hired Waddle Doo as his mechanic, despite his young age. For the next 2 years, Dedede ruled Dream Land peacefully. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Relationships Family Subjects Dedede is kind and caring to his subjects and as a result, they like him as their king and they highly respect him. Friends Dream Warriors Rippla Rippla is a close friend of Dedede's from his childhood as well as Dedede's crush. Unknowingly to him, he is her very first friend as well as she quickly became open to him when they first met as her parents told her that he was royalty like she was. Dedede also introduced her to Waddle Dee Jr., Cloud and Raven, who she made friends with. However, she felt more closer to Dedede as she calmed him down after he was in a traumatized state after the deaths of his parents. Dedede cares for her a lot and often wonders why she hasn't came to Dream Land in 10 years to the point that it frustrates Dedede to the point that he thinks he did something wrong. Unknowingly to Dedede, his kindness and politeness towards her during their childhood has ended up with the Princess of Planet Ripple Star having a crush on him. Dedede likes Rippla for that she is kind and he finds her to be pretty cute, both in appearance and personality. He even finds her clumsiness and shyness cute as well. Eventually, Waddle Doo will tease Dedede about Rippla being his girlfriend with Dedede reacting by blushing and being flustered, this is to imply that he has a crush on her as well. Dedede however fears that Rippla's parents wouldn't approve of them being together and that Rippla may like someone else. Frosty Holly Windsor Fluff Sectonia Enemies Running Gags *Dedede is the main target of the series' fat jokes as he is often called fatass. Trivia *Dedede's blood type is A-. *Dedede is the first King to be seen in the series. *Dedede is the first character to use a Brawler Aura attack in the series. *Dedede is the first Billow Bird to be seen in the series. He is also the first male Billow Bird to be seen as well. *Unlike Cloud, Raven and Waddle Dee, Dedede is never seen drinking alcohol in the series, preferring water, milk or soda. He is 21 years old like they are. **Ironically, Dedede is the oldest of the protagonists. Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Billow Birds Category:Martial Artists Category:Dream Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Brawler Aura Users Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders